


A Gaze

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, im sorry, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: That look can tear Steve apart.





	

Steve recognised the hint of something else in Bucky’s gaze, the heat across his cheeks, visible as a subtle pinkness under the skin where there was usually a sprinkling of freckles. Steve met the gaze fully, its penetrating intensity obvious even across the room. It sprung his own pulse up a little, knowing what the stare promised intriguing him almost as much as the rich blueness of it.

“You wanna’ leave now?” Steve mouthed across the common room.

The rest of the team were perched in their various spots around the room, Natasha with her legs tucked underneath her on the big armchair near the window with a book in her lap, Clint, Tony and Sam watching a football game, Bruce tinkering with something small and metallic at the breakfast bar. The room was a hub of cellular activity, everyone doing their own thing but coexisting seamlessly.

Bucky nodded eagerly, breaking the gaze and biting his lip, the flush over his cheeks deepening. Steve smiled knowingly and left the room, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he went and unbuttoning it a little. Bucky followed a moment later, pulling Steve into his room and closing the door behind them. It locked with an electronic hiss and a beep. Steve pressed his lips instantly against Bucky’s neck, running his hands up his side, grazing the skin and making the soldier shiver before lifting his t-shirt over his head.

“I don’t know how I managed to make it this long…” Bucky chuckled, turning them so that Steve was pushed against the wall.

Steve grinned, a heated, crooked grin that coiled in Bucky’s stomach like a shot of hard whiskey. He ran his hands down his stomach agonisingly slowly, until his thumbs reached his belt loops. He hooked them into the denim and pulled sharply. He fiddled with the fabric absentmindedly, rubbing Bucky through it in slow, rhythmic circles. He tilted his head to the side innocently before looking back up Bucky.

“You’re cruel,” Bucky whispered, letting his head lull back against the door, “You’re so, so cruel.”

Steve’s grin returned, slowly sinking down onto his knees in front of him, his thumbs still hooked in Bucky’s jeans, keeping him trapped and still.

“This is revenge for the ten minutes of bedroom-eye torture back there,” Steve explained with a shrug.

Bucky surrendered as Steve unzipped him and pulled his underpants to his knees. His hands went to work quicker this time, rubbing in firm strokes. Bucky moaned low in his throat, the hoarse sound growing louder and more desperate as Steve’s mouth closed around his length in one wet flush of movement. He rocked forward a little on his knees pressing his mouth deeper and tighter. Bucky’s toes curled against the floor, his finger into Steve’s hair, coaxing him forward. It frustrated Bucky that he couldn’t kiss him, that he was not free to his touch in this position. Steve’s eyes were closed, their lashes brushing against his cheeks in mousy brown halos and his lips were growing pinker with every stroke. Bucky felt his stomach tighten dangerously, the heat spreading through his torso and gravitating downwards.

“I can’t hold on like this much longer, baby,” Bucky warned, surprised at the tone of his voice when it left him mouth.

Steve pulled back, ceasing the rhythm of his mouth and standing up. He rushed his own clothes of, throwing them onto the chair in the corner and made his way towards the bed. Avengers HQ was where he and Bucky spent most of their time now. Steve had given up the Washington apartment in favour of finding one in Brooklyn. Here, in the New York headquarters, they could look for a place and still have a base to stay at. It worked.

“They won’t hear?” Bucky asked kicking his jeans of from around his ankles and following.

“Sound proofed, the whole building is,” Steve reassured, chuckling at Bucky’s worry, “So you can give me a run for my money.”

Bucky breathed a laugh before meeting Steve’s lips again. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Steve, anchoring the Captain in place with a firm hand on the back of his head.

“Lie down,” He finally whispered, his voice husky and deep with heat.

Steve did, leaning back towards the nightstand and opening the drawers awkwardly, rifling through blindly.

“Bottom drawer,” Bucky guided, “Further back.”

Steve nodded, producing a small bottle of lube and tossing it toward Bucky. He caught it in one hand, then slicked the clear gel over the fingers of the other.

Slowly, he circled his thumb over the tip of Steve’s cock, pressing over the seam of nerves. Steve arched his back off the mattress and gasped at the sensitive pressure. Bucky smiled, repeating the action a few more times until a bead of precum welled up and ran over his fingers.

“Christ, _Buck,_ ” Steve groaned, his hips leaving the bed again, toes curling against the sheets.

“Good boy,” Bucky whispered, running his fingers lower until they pressed against Steve’s entrance.

Slowly, he pressed past the rings of muscle, hooking his fingers towards himself.

“ _Oh,”_ Steve moaned, pressing his fist against his mouth to muffle it, “Oh, oh, oh.”

Bucky sped up the motion, revelling in the wet sound of his knuckles hitting Steve’s skin. He kept on until the Captain’s thighs started to tremble and the aching in his own cock started to become unbearable.

“Ready?” He asked, picking the lube back up and covering his length, cringing a little at the feel of his own metal fingers, cold against hot skin.

Steve nodded eagerly, fist still pressed to his mouth.

Bucky wasted no time, pressing into Steve slowly, the tightness around him making his breathing hitch. Steve sighed out shakily pulling Bucky down towards him, wrapping his legs around the soldier’s waist, keeping his thrusts close and deep.

He liked it when Bucky was on top. He liked the way that his reservation fell, his control finally compromised enough to let go properly. He loved the way that one word could drive him crazy, one well-timed touch could push him over the edge, sending him headlong into a shaky climax. He could go from rough to gentle and back again seamlessly.

Bucky’s thrusts sped up, rocking the bed a little, making the headboard tap against the wall. Steve shivered as he exhaled shakily against his neck, pinning him with metal digits and peppering his collarbones with open mouthed kisses. Steve ran his hands up Bucky’s spine, curling them into his hair. He did not trust his own voice not to dissolve into incoherent moans, so he stayed quiet, just rapid breaths, rocked by the rhythm of Bucky’s hips against his own.

“Kiss me,” Bucky whispered breathily.

Steve obeyed happily, holding Bucky’s face in both hands and locking their lips together. The sounds he had held back broke free, blurred against Bucky’s mouth. The noise made Bucky’s hair stand on end, goosebumps covering his arms and back. He slowed his thrusts a little to regulate himself, deepening them and rocking his hips into Steve in circular arcs. Steve made a keening, desperate noise in response, the tell-tale trembling in his thighs returning.

“Go fast again,” Steve half begged, “Don’t stop.”

Bucky did as he was told, keeping the circular motion but speeding up. He buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, breathing in the smell of hot skin and worn cologne. He focused as best as he could, ignoring the quivering burn in his stomach and the desperate need for release. Steve’s fingers tightened sharply in his hair, and he fell apart, Bucky’s name being all that could leave his mouth, drowned in breathy moans that seemed to fall out of his mouth. Bucky rubbed Steve’s length as he finished, feeling the residual shocks of pleasure rock through him.

His own climax followed instantly, his thrusts losing all rhythm and his breaths leaving him in shaky puffs.

They both fell still. Bucky chuckled at the bright red flush over Steve’s chest and cheeks.

“What did I do for 70 years without you?” Steve sighed, running his hands back over Bucky’s hair, neatening the rogue strands.

Bucky smiled, leaning in and closing his eyes against Steve’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it,” He reassured, “It won’t happen again.”

 


End file.
